


To Be Human Again

by SammyFlower



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot, Small piece I wrote for a sprint, Vala and her thoughts, sprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: Just some thoughts of Vala Mal Doran.





	To Be Human Again

She never really understood the idea of right and wrong, not in the way it applied to other people. When it came to herself, however, she knew what was best for her. Most people would call that selfish, but when you’re left to fend for yourself as long as she had, it becomes second nature. 

She never really understood the mathematics of human relationships, the one plus one equals a partnership. The grouping of people makes a team. It was her and her alone in this world. The idea of someone else having her back made her anxious. 

The fact that they were welcoming her in, arms open, valuing her opinions, watching her back, making sure she was safe - it was strange, odd, unnatural. She wanted to run. Wanted to flee. Wanted to fend for herself again. 

But then they’d hug her, then they’d invite her to a team game night, then they would save her ass when the Ori were shooting at her. And suddenly, the urge to run would dissipate and then maybe, one day, she would understand. The mathematics would click, the balance would level out and she would finally become a human again. 


End file.
